¿ÁNGEL O DEMONIO?
by Tomoyo Chidori Daidoji
Summary: Basado en el capitulo 110 del manga. Kyouhei se queda a solas cuidando de Sunako y solo Kami-sama sabrá lo que ocurrirá en aquella habitación. Contiene lemon


**Buuuuenas a todos. Creo que es la primera vez que escribo una historia en Walflower ( o como todos lo conocemos: Yamato Nadeshiko Shigi Hege) y no ha sido por falta de ganas. Por x o por y, nunca se me ha ocurrido una historia que hacer porque Kyouhei y Sunako nunca se habían llevado lo suficientemente bien como para hacer una historia que me resultara creíble. En la serie seguían peleándose a pesar de notarse que Kyouhei la tenía en alta estima y, en el dorama, el actor no es que me matara (yo habría puesto a ****Hayami Mokomichi, por lo alto y algo moreno, siempre he visto algo moreno a Kyouhei ya que va siempre medio en bolas por las casa, y porque me encanta) ademas de que la forma en la que admite que la ama es muy tonta y al final siguen como al principio. **

**Por eso me puse y descargue el manga hasta el capitulo 130 y simplemente he quedado encanta. Los cambios que se han producido entre ellos dos, como Takenaga y Ranmaru se iban abriendo, como Yuki se hacía más maduro... Y pude pensar en dos historias.**

**Esta se basa en el capitulo 110 del manga y casi me dio algo mientras lo leía. Como siempre, advertir que contiene lemon, así que no es recomendado para menores de 18. También que los derechos de los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Tomoko Hayakawa. Yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer este final que me hubiera gustado ver en el capitulo. Disfrutadlo y hablamos luego.**

_**¿ÁNGEL O DEMONIO?**_

Estúpida Nakahara Sunako. Enfermarse en pleno verano, pensó Kyouhei con disgusto, caminando por los pasillos de la silenciosa mansión como si quisiera provocar un terremoto a cada paso.

Por un momento, cuando la había oído decir que prefería la muerte a ser atendida por él, sintió como si una especie de espina se le hubiera clavado en el pecho, pero se obligó rápido a sacar eso de su mente.

Ranmaru le encargó que la tratara bien y solo Kami-sama sabría lo que ocurriría si los chicos se enteraban de alguna metedura de pata.

Fue a la cocina para preparar la avena, pero cuando al primer intento estuvo a punto de incendiar la cocina hasta sus mismos cimientos, pensó que lo más sensato seria encargar la comida a algún local que quedara cerca, buscando alguna dirección en los cajones de la cocina, donde los chicos solían haberlos guardado anteriormente.

Cuando esa tarea estuvo en marcha, fue a buscar las medicinas, dejándole tiempo más que de sobra a esta para que se cambiara.

Sin ella por la casa, cocinando o limpiando, esta en verdad se sentía extraña y falta de vida. Y eso le volvía a crear una sensación ligeramente punzante en algún lugar del pecho.

El timbre de la puerta le salvo de seguir analizando esas ideas y, colocándose en trapo en la cara para evitar que lo viera fuera quien fuera el repartidor, cogió algo de dinero y se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

-¡Aquí esta su entrega de avena!-exclamó un alegre joven. Pero, al ver la cara tapada de este dando manotazos para tratar de agarrar la bolsa, pareciendo un zombie, la cara de este se descompuso, le dio la bolsa, aceptó el dinero y la inclinación de cabeza de Kyouhei y se fue de la mansión Nakahara con ganas de llorar y con deseos de que jamás hicieran un pedido desde aquel lugar.

Una vez dentro, Kyouhei se quitó el trapo y lo tiró en cualquier rincón, contemplando la bolsa entre sus manos con una sonrisa.

-¡Misión de comida, completada!-canturreó, alzando un puño.

Pero sin nadie para que lo viera y admirara su esfuerzo, resultaba ridículo, así que solo volvió a la cocina, puso la avena en un plato, el plato sobre una bandeja junto con la medicina y fue a la habitación de esta.

``Después de tanto trabajo, me debe un montón de raciones de camarones´´, pensó, sabiendo que ella no podría negarse en ocasión, luciendo una sonrisilla maligna en el rostro.

Con las manos ocupadas no pudo llamar a la puerta, pero con el codo consiguió bajar el tirador de la puerta y entrar.

Ante su sorpresa, se encontró con el cuerpo de Sunako en un rara posición hacía el suelo, como si se hubiera desmayado en algún momento mientras se cambiaba, sucumbiendo a la alta temperatura que la abrasaba.

Había sudado muchísimo y las prendas se le habían pegado a la piel, su cara decía que estaba aun peor que momentos antes y, de seguir de aquel modo, Kyouhei tendría que acabar cambiándole hasta las sabanas.

Pero, recostándola mejor en la cama, pensó en lo que podía ocurrir si Sunako le pillaba haciendo algo, creyéndola dormida.

-Si me tapo los ojos, no habrá problemas, ¿no?-se le ocurrió de pronto.

Y, diciéndose que había sido una buena idea, fue a por un barreño con agua fresca y buscó por el cuarto uno de los pañuelos con calaveras que ha esta tanto le gustaban. Si tenía los ojos tapados, aunque despertara, no podría reprocharle nada ni tendría porqué golpearlo.

Vendándose los ojos, se subió a la cama, poniéndose sobre el cuerpo de Sunako, solo sabiendo que era ella al notar el calor del cuerpo debajo.

Notó un ligero temblor en las manos cuando comenzó a alzar la camiseta de esta por su cuerpo, pero se dijo que bajo él solo estaba la chica tenebrosa, esa muchacha que se desangraba por la nariz cada vez que lo veía, aquella que tenía una sonrisa tan terrorífica que todos se echaban a llorar cuando la veían. Los pantalones y la ropa interior consiguieron abandonar su cuerpo al tiempo que Kyouhei trataba de tranquilizar a su corazón, que bombeaba como un tren en marcha.

Mientras trataba de enfrascarse en aquella tarea para no pensar en nada, notó el momento en que esta despertó. El cuerpo de Sunako se tensó y, poco después, su grito invadía y hacía que toda la casa retumbara.

-¡¿Vas...vas a matarme?!-le preguntó esta, tratando de huir de él.

-¡¿Eres estúpida?!.¡No tenía opción!.¡Necesitabas cambiarte de ropa!-le gritó él a su vez, alzando los brazos, tratando de no parecer tan nervioso como se sentía.

-¡¿Cam...cambiarme de ropa?!.¡Puedo hacerlo yo sola!-le aseguró ella, tapándose hasta el cuello con las sabanas.

-No, no puedes. Por eso estoy haciendo esto.¡No te miraré ni te tocaré!. Si esto continua, tu salud empeorará. Anda, estira tu mano derecha.

Sunako lo miró por unos instantes confusa, aun recordando el sueño tan vivido que había tenido de los dos bajo la lluvia, besándose, pero notaba su propio estado de salud, así que, a regañadientes, estiró el brazo hacía el ciego Kyouhei.

-Aquí esta-le murmuró y se dejó hacer mientras la lluvia repiqueteaba contra los cristales, creando un sonido de fondo que parecía alzar el ambiente.

Kyouhei le secó la cabeza, los brazos, el pecho, las piernas, tratando de calmarse, diciéndose que aquello no era tan erótico como parecía. Sin embargo, la imagen de ella, cuando había entrado en su cuarto luciendo únicamente un collar alrededor de su cuello, sentada sobre él, volvió a su mente con la fuerza de un mazazo y notó como su cuerpo volvió a temblar ligeramente.

-Mmmm...Perdona por decirte esas cosas tan groseras hace un rato-volvió a murmurar ella, notando como ella tampoco estaba del todo cómoda con la situación.

Pero...¿qué chica estaría cómoda desnuda delante de un chico, por mucho que este tuviera los ojos vendados?. Y se regañó interiormente por estar pensando en ella como en una chica en un momento como aquel, donde menos debería hacerlo.

-Si. No importa. Estoy acostumbrado de todas formas. Normalmente dices cosas aun peores.

-Perdón-susurró Sunako aun más bajo.

-Está bien. Solo recuperate y hazme algo de comer-le dijo, tratando de lucir una sonrisa.

Pero su corazón latía tan fuerte y duro en su pecho que sabía que, por fuerza, esta tendría que ver como lo estaba golpeando contra la piel. A no ser...que su vista hubiera ido a parar entre sus piernas cruzadas, observando el ligero bulto que se habría formado contra la bragueta de sus vaqueros.

Por mucho que se hubiera dicho una y otra vez que Nakahara Sunako era lo menos parecido a una mujer que alguna vez pudiera encontrar, imágenes de ella asaltaban su mente. Ella sobre su cuerpo desnuda era la más recurrente, pero también como defendía a sus amigos o aquello en lo que creía, como podía mostrar una imagen perfecta de dama o rompedora si era por el bien de su tía, incluso salvaba a unos abusones de las llamas sin tener en cuenta lo que podía ocurrirle a ella misma. Había visto como se desvivía con los hermanos pequeños de Yuki, siendo la imagen perfecta de madre que Kyouhei siempre deseó, el tipo de mujer que querría a sus hijos y los defendería fuera como fueran.

Todas aquellas cosas lo golpeaban una detrás de otra, sin permitirle tranquilizarse, secándole la boca mientras notaba la piel suave bajo los dedos, sabiendo que aquella limpieza ya estaba durando más de lo que debería. Y, aun sabiéndolo, no podía parar.

-Tumbate. Así sentada no pudo secarte bien-le dijo, sabiendo que aquello no era cierto en absoluto.

Sin embargo, notó como Sunako asintió y se recostó contra las sabanas. Completamente desnuda, le recordó una vocecilla en su cabeza, a la que no pudo identificar.

¿Por qué?.¡¿Por qué se habían ido los chicos y los habían dejado a solas, sabiendo que siempre ocurrían cosas extrañas entre los dos cuando estaban sin ellos cerca?.

Pero sus manos siguieron en la tarea, notando como Sunako seguía estando un poco rígida bajo él. Se había tenido que alzar sobre su cuerpo para limpiarla, igual que había estado antes de que despertara, pero ahora era diferente. Ahora ella estaba despierta, le miraba, sabía lo que estaba haciendo y, a pesar de la desnudez, le permitía que lo hiciera.

Maldito su corazón, porque había comenzado a latir aun más fuerte y notaba su respiración más pesada, como si sus pulmones se hubieran encogido o faltara aire en la habitación. Sus manos también habían comenzado a volver a temblar y tenía aun más calor que antes, pensando si esta no le estaría pegando algo.

Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue notar como Sunako también empezaba a temblar bajo él, conteniendo la voz, enviando disparos electrizantes por su cuerpo hasta la unión entre sus piernas, erizando su piel y acelerando aun más sus latidos.

Ni siquiera sabía porqué esta lo estaba torturando de aquella manera hasta que notó que tenía la toalla sobre sus pechos, pasándola una y otra vez, seguramente haciéndole alguna clase de rozadura sobre la piel sensible.

-Perdona.¿Te estaba haciendo daño?-le preguntó, dejando la toalla a un lado.

Notó como esta negaba con la cabeza, pero aun le costaba respirar y alzó las manos hacía sus pechos.

-¿Es...es necesario limpiar todo con...tanta insistencia?.

La voz baja de esta, algo más tímida de lo normal, sonando casi inocente, hizo que nuevas corrientes le recorrieran. E imaginar que era Sunako fue aun peor, sabiendo que, de tratarse de otra mujer, solo sentiría repulsión.

-Claro...que es necesario. Tienes que estar bien limpia para poder vestirte. Además, estas tan débil que no lo puedes hacer tú misma, así que no protestes.

-Se sentía...se sentía raro cuando has...hecho eso-murmuró ella, recuperando un poco de su tono normal.

-¿A qué te refieres?-le preguntó Kyouhei, congelado sobre ella, preguntándose por un segundo como luciría bajo él.

Cientos de chicas se le habían presentado de las maneras más extrañas y pervertidas que jamás creyó contemplar en toda su vida, consiguiendo colarse en ocasiones hasta en su propia casa, pero era la primera vez que realmente tenía deseos de ver el cuerpo de una mujer. Lo único que impedía esa visión era una simple venda que le cubría los ojos, una venda que podría retirar en cualquier momento.

Tuvo que obligarse a tragar saliva, tratando de serenarse.

-No sé. Era como...como una corriente.¡No me hagas tener más calor o me derretiré!-se quejó esta, dando un golpe con los puños en la cama.

¿Estaba queriendo decir que se había excitado cuando le había hecho aquello?. Una chica como ella, que se había encerrado en la oscuridad al haber sido rechazada en la secundaria desde luego no había tenido tiempo de saber que era el deseo. Pero saber eso, que su toque había provocado eso... De seguir de aquel modo, perdería la razón.

-¿Esto es lo que se ha sentido raro?-le preguntó, alzando la mano hasta notar algo suave y lleno contra su mano.

Palpando lentamente, encontró el botón apretado y, tomándolo entre dos dedos, lo apretó y jugó con él, notando como el cuerpo de Sunako se tensaba, volviendo a contener la voz. Las piernas bajo él se movieron y pareció retorcerse un poco.

¡Quería verlo!.¡Quería ver como lucia esta bajo aquella exploración, como lucia ante unas sensaciones que no habría experimentado jamás!. Su miembro palpitaba dentro de sus pantalones solo imaginándose como ella aparecería bajo él. Pero no podía hacerlo. Sunako se dejaba hacer aquello porque confiaba en que no fuera nada raro y porque no la estaba viendo. Si se retiraba la venda, se acababa el juego.

Aun conteniendo el deseo que él mismo sentía, siguió jugando con ella hasta que consiguió oírla gemir, incapaz de contener su voz por más tiempo, pasando de un pezón a otro solo para notar más de aquellos estremecimientos y aquellos jadeos.

-¡¿Qué estas...qué estas haciendo?!.¡Ahora...se siente más fuerte!-exclamó ella, sonando como un animal herido, sin poder dejar de agitarse.

-Y seguro que puede ser mejor-murmuró, notando la voz ronca mientras se inclinaba hacía donde, suponía, estaba el pecho de esta.

Pudo tomar un pezón entre sus labios, notando como lo que parecía su ultimo atisbo de racionalidad se rompía, sujetando los brazos de Sunako cuando esta trató de apartarle la cabeza.

-¡¿Qué estas haciendo ahora?!.¡Suéltame!.¡Solo lo estas haciendo peor!.

-Los resfriados se pasan más rápido cuando pasas por cosas que te hagan sudar mucho, como ejercicio-murmuró Kyouhei contra su piel, sin saber realmente que había hablado él.-Así que deja de pelear y relajate.

-¡¿Cómo pretendes que me relaje?!.¡Estás...!.¡Me estás lamie...!.¡Suéltame ya!-le exigió esta, tratando de empujarle con sus piernas.

Pero algo tan simple como sentarse sobre ellas fue más que suficiente para inmovilizarla. Y que estuviera resfriada también ayudaba a su total resistencia. Sunako estaba realmente avergonzada, podía decirlo por como no había podido describir lo que le estaba haciendo, pero eso tampoco le importó demasiado.

Los movimientos de Sunako bajo su cuerpo solo parecían encenderlo más y volvió a la tarea de tomar su pecho, jugando con sus botones hinchados, obligándola a gemir y luchar por el aire. Notaba su pulso al tener sus muñecas sujetas, corriendo tan rápido como el de él mismo y se alzó hasta su rostro.

-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?-le preguntó ella, sonando derrotada.

Sin embargo, Kyouhei ni siquiera contestó. Solo se inclinó hacía su rostro y la besó, como en tantas otras ocasiones había hecho o había sentido el impulso de hacer.

Sunako se tensó bajo él, cerrando tan fuerte sus labios que apenas si podía notarlos, pero eso no le echó para atrás. Continuo pasada por pasada sobre sus labios, obligándola a relajarse poco a poco, inclinando la cabeza de un lado a otro para mejorar el angulo. Y, tras unos minutos de lucha, esta pareció ceder, entreabriendo un poco los labios cuando la lengua de Kyouhei pasó sobre ellos.

Ni siquiera sabía de donde salia aquel impulso. Lo único que notaba era la necesidad de entrar en ella de algún modo y aquella había sido la manera más rápida. Quería explorarla, volverla a tener temblando bajo él como momentos antes, que dejara de resistirse y le permitiera quitarse aquella venda de una vez.

Lo habría hecho él mismo, pero aquello habría significado que tendría que haberla soltado y no podía hacerlo.

Sunako tuvo que abrir más los labios en busca de aire, notando como todo aquello la estaba mareando. Se sentía cada vez más perdida, notando que su resistencia cedía incluso sin quererlo. Su mente no estaba despejada y, en cierta forma, se sentía como si estuviera borracha, una borrachera que aquel ser radiante había creado.

Ni siquiera había notado como este la había soltado, incapaz ya de resistirse por ella misma, y las manos de este fueron una a su nuca, haciéndola girar la cabeza como él quería para profundizar más el beso, y la otra hacía su cadera, recorriendo lentamente la piel con los dedos, quemándola, hasta dirigirla a su espalda, obligándola a que se arqueara contra él.

Se había levantado de sus piernas lo suficiente para separarlas con una de sus rodillas, sin dejar de besarla, y se había colocado entre ellas, tumbándose sobre ella, haciéndola notar aquella parte de su cuerpo que ya había visto en otras ocasiones, ahora duro contra el suyo, dando cerca de donde también estaba notando cambios.

Sintió la lengua de Kyouhei contra la suya, notando como se movía suavemente al principio, caricias que enviaban pequeñas señales eléctricas a través de sus sentidos, pasando poco a poco a más velocidad, haciendo que olvidara hasta su nombre, obligándola a girar su lengua contra la suya mientras se ondulaba una y otra vez contra su cuerpo, disparando aun más el calor. Pudo sentir el sabor de este en su boca, algo dulce y fuerte sobre sus sentidos que la dejó sin aliento, permitiendo aun más fácilmente la exploración de este.

Estaba perdida, solo respondiendo porque el impulso la obligaba a ello, haciéndole imposible lo contrario, y sus manos se alzaron hacía el pecho de este, notando la piel caliente incluso con una camiseta de por medio. Alzándolas hasta sus hombros, casi canturreo con alegría en el interior de su boca al sentir el tacto de su piel, no pudiendo evitar relajarse y abrir inconscientemente más la pierna para que este pudiera estar más cerca.

Por un momento, Sunako consiguió hacer la cabeza a un lado, más por buscar aire que porque quisiera apartarse, pero Kyouhei empezó a besar su mandíbula, su mejilla, su oído... todo aquello que encontraba a su paso, tratando de volver a abrirse camino hacía sus labios.

-Vuelve la cabeza, por favor-le rogó este, como si fuera él el que estuviera encadenado por el cuerpo masculino y no al contrario. Su voz había sonado tan melosa que casi había sentido como se extendía por su cuerpo, haciéndola ceder por un momento.

-Dejame seguir con esto un poco más. Solo un poco más. Nadie lo sabrá.

Sunako estuvo a punto de abrir la boca y decir que aquello no era lo importante, que nada de aquello tendría que estar sucediendo porque...porque...¡era un ser radiante!. Pero la mano de este que había estado en su nuca le cogió la barbilla, haciéndola volver la cabeza con una facilidad pasmosa, teniéndola de nuevo donde quería, tomándola.

Volvió a sentir como toda ella se ablandaba, se dejaba hacer sin poder evitarlo. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar ligeramente de nuevo, sintiendo que cada invasión de aquella lengua en su boca solo era el sustituto de algo que Kyouhei quería hacer. Pero todo lo que hizo ella fue alzar los brazos para poder anclarse a su cuello, aferrándose, necesitando anclarse a algo para no perderse sin remedio.

Este alzaba y descendía la cabeza una y otra vez, imitando con más intensidad una penetración, lanzando pequeños gemidos contra su boca, gemidos hambrientos, como si aun necesitara mucho más. O, quizás, aquellos sonidos eran suyos. Ni aunque su vida hubiera dependido de ello podría haberlo jurado, demasiado perdida en el momento.

Su mente estaba completamente en blanco, solo abandonándose a las caricias, a sentir las manos sobre su piel ardiendo, a dejarse invadir de aquel modo como nunca antes este había hecho. Y, sin embargo, siendo aquello más carnal, sintió menos vergüenza, como si ya fuera demasiado tarde para poder sentirla en un momento como aquel. Una de sus manos estaba enterrada entre los rubios mechones, cerca del nudo de la venda, con la otra aferrada aun a su cuello, sin darse siquiera cuenta de como dejaba marcas en la piel.

Su peso había comenzando a sentirse agradable entre sus piernas, notando la dureza contra una zona que notaba tan tierna en aquellos momentos. Instintivamente, supo que allí era donde él quería ir. Donde ella parecía necesitarlo también. Pudo saberlo por la forma en la que Kyouhei empujaba las caderas contra las suyas, rozando su intimidad desnuda.

Tuvo que alejarse de aquellos labios, inclinando la cabeza hacía atrás, para soltar un gemido más fuerte que los anteriores, dejando el arco de su cuello para el total pillaje de los labios de este, dejando un camino de besos que descendió hasta la base de su cuello y volvió a ascender hasta sus labios, solo lamiéndolos para poder hablar.

-¿Eso se sintió bien?-le preguntó este, inmóvil sobre su cuerpo.

Y Sunako tuvo que asentir con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar.

-Tienes que quitarme la venda-le dijo este, con aquel tono bajo que le hacía parecer otra persona, con el rostro oscurecido.

-¿Por qué no te la quitas tú?-murmuró ella.-Además, cuando te la quites...no podremos...seguir. Me sangrara la nariz.

-Eso no pasara-dijo, rozándole el cuello con los labios.

-¿Y...eso co...como lo sabes?-consiguió preguntarle, notando como su cuerpo volvía a temblar ante aquella caricia.

-Porque estarás demasiado ocupada como para eso-susurró este, lanzando sus caderas hacía delante de nuevo, dejándola sin aliento.

El calor pareció redoblarse en la habitación, haciendo que ella se sintiera indefensa mientras Kyouhei se frotaba contra ella de aquella forma, consiguiendo eliminar cualquier resistencia que Sunako hubiera conseguido formar.

La mano que había tenido en el suave cabello de este tiró del nudo, consiguiendo deshacer este y, una vez suelto, la prenda cayó sobre ella. Observar aquellos ojos marrones centrados en los suyos la dejó congelada. Pero, entonces, este volvió a empujar sus caderas, manteniéndola anclada solo por el peso de su mirada.

-Sunako-murmuró este.

Pero ella solo pudo cerrar los ojos mientras un nuevo temblor la sobrevenía.

Solo la mera mención de su nombre por los labios de este la habían hecho estremecerse. Ni siquiera podía creérselo. Por lo general...sí, sentimientos confusos habían comenzado a asaltarle cuando lo veía o cuando estaba demasiado cerca de ella, pero nunca de ese modo. Nunca tan fuerte.

Notó como la mano que había estado manteniéndola arqueada volvía hacía su cadera y, de allí, suavemente, fue descendiendo por su muslo, haciendo que nuevos estremecimientos la sacudieran cuando notó como aquella mano se dirigía hacía la parte interna de su muslo, vulnerable ahora al estar abierta para dejarle sitio. Los labios de este estaban en su mejilla, cerca de la comisura de sus labios y, cuando aquella mano llegó al centro entre sus piernas y volvió a gemir sin remedio, volvió a besarla, notando un gruñido satisfecho en el interior de su boca.

Notó la humedad que aquella mano había encontrado, aquella humedad en la que ella misma no había reparado hasta aquellos instantes, demasiado perdida para notar algo más. El cuerpo de Kyouhei tembló sobre el suyo mientras aquellos dedos la exploraban, obligándola a agarrarse a sus hombros cuando sintió una caricia en algún punto sensible donde antes solo se había rozado.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la intimidad de aquel gesto, de lo vulnerable que la dejaba ante él, solo permaneció aferrándose a sus hombros, tratando de ocultar el rostro en el hueco de su cuello, sin poder controlar a su propio cuerpo.

-No-dijo Kyouhei, cogiéndole del pelo con cuidado hasta dejar la cabeza de Sunako de nuevo sobre la almohada.-Quiero verte mientras hago esto. No te escondas.

-Pero...yo... No puedo...

Ya no era capaz de hablar, ni de pensar. Solo podía sentir, sentir aquellos dedos que tocaban su carne más intima, acariciándola, encendiéndola, extendiendo la humedad y jugando con aquel brote de nervios que había encontrado y que solo la dejaba temblar contra las sabanas, incapaz de formar palabras, tratando de tomar alguna bocanada de aire.

Kyouhei permaneció suspendido sobre ella, observando su rostro, sus reacciones, como el aliento se le quedaba atascado en la garganta, como su mano la trabajaba hasta dejarla en aquel estado...

Los temblores aumentaron en intensidad hasta que Sunako tuvo que clavarle las uñas sobre los hombros, dejando marcas en su piel. Pero ni eso le importó mientras seguía trabajando en ella.

El olor de su excitación se había alzado en el aire como un dulce picante y, cuanto más movía sus dedos contra ella, trabajándola, más penetrante se hacía aquel olor, nublándole la mente, habiendo dejado en un segundo plano su propia excitación punzante mientras la contemplaba.

Quería que disfrutara de aquello, que no temiera su toque, que se acostumbrara a él y lo buscara. Por eso, cuando notó que estaba cerca de su final, retiró un poco la mano para observar su reacción.

Como una flecha, la mano izquierda de esta le sujetó, tratando que volviera acercarse, haciéndole lucir una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Quieres que siga haciéndolo?.¿Te ha gustado?.

Sunako, con un sonrojo coloreando su rostro, cuello y pecho, tuvo que asentir con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo se siente?.

-Bu...bueno-fue lo que pudo murmurar.-Muy bueno.

No quiso torturarla más, así que volvió a dejar su mano contra su carne más intima y, mientras volvía a torturar su nido de nervios, condujo sus dedos por la piel satinada hasta su entrada, viendo como esta se arqueaba sobre la cama, gimiendo.

Ante aquella visión, sus deseos reprimidos volvieron a resurgir y pudo sentir como el cierre de sus vaqueros lo atenazaba en una incomoda prisión. Si no acababa con aquello pronto, era posible que él acabara mucho más pronto que ella y se perdiera su final, así que, ya sin calma, pasó su pulgar de manera dura sobre ella mientras hurgaba con sus dedos en el cuerpo de esta, comprobando su estrechez y como parecía costarle ceder.

Los gemidos de Sunako aumentaron de volumen, agradeciendo que los chicos no se encontraran en la casa, y vio como todo el cuerpo de esta se coloreaba mientras cerraba con fuerza los ojos. Los dos dedos que había conseguido meter en su interior fueron atrapados en mitad de aquella ola que llegaba y vio como esta gemía en mitad de un mar de temblores, alzando las piernas en torno a las caderas de este, aferrándose, observando como parecía que el clímax la había arrastrado lejos, dejándola sin fuerzas.

Cuando el cuerpo de esta quedó laxo sobre las sabanas, respirando pesadamente para tomar aliento, Kyouhei aprovecho para deshacerse de su ropa, dejándola caer en cualquier parte, lanzandola sin ninguna importancia, sin perderla de vista.

Sunako solo parecía verlo a través de alguna clase de neblina lejana pero, cuando se inclinó sobre su cuerpo, ahora sin ninguna prenda de ropa entre ellos, parpadeo rápidamente y volvió a colocar las manos sobre los hombros de este, abrumada ante la nueva intimidad, sintiendo el miembro de este contra su carne, explorándola, acariciándola como momentos antes habían hecho sus dedos.

Cuando sintió el primer intento de entrar en ella, se tensó, diciéndose que no estaba lista para algo como aquello. Pero aquel malvado ser radiante dejó una marca en su pecho con la humedad de sus piernas y, dirigiéndole una sonrisa que la dejó sin aliento, descendió la cabeza para lamerlo, haciéndola corcovear de nuevo, obligándola a relajarse sin ni siquiera darse cuenta.

Solo notó una vaga sensación de ser abierta, de que algo se introducía en ella, estirando su carne intima como nunca había tenido que hacerlo. Cuando sintió una sensación de tensión, como si algo se opusiera al avance, Kyouhei ascendió hasta su boca, dejándola sin el poco aliento con el que aun contaba, jugando con su lengua, arrastrándola hacía el interior de su cavidad, notando los gemidos de necesidad que salían de este.

Con aquel sonido tan primitivo en sus oídos, se onduló bajo él, colgándose a su cuello, estirando las manos hacía su espalda, necesitando tocarlo, sentirlo para saber que no estaba sola en aquello. Volvía a temblar, pero en aquella ocasión ya no sabía si por los nervios, por la fiebre o por lo que este le hacía y, antes de poder saberlo, se sintió totalmente abierta, llena, subiendo una pierna hasta la cadera de este solo por mero instinto.

En aquellos momentos, Kyouhei no podría haber dicho jamás que le había llevado a aquella habitación, tan perdido como estaba. Solo notaba hambre. Hambre de ella, hambre de Sunako, hambre de los sentimientos que pudiera albergar por él, hambre de...todo lo que pudiera obtener de ella.

Retirándose con cuidado hacía atrás, silenciando una protesta de esta con sus labios, volvió a hundirse, deseando gritar, notando como todo su cuerpo temblaba, cantaba. Ni siquiera había sabido que estaba tan deseoso de aquello, del cuerpo de ella, de que lo acogiera sin reservas.

Alzándose sobre sus codos, retiró aquel cabello negro del rostro de Sunako, concentrándose en sus ojos mientras retrocedía y volvía a caer, viendo como esta gemía, se retorcía, se agarraba a su cuerpo o agitaba la cabeza.

¿Cuantas veces había oído a Ranmaru hablar de lo maravilloso que era el estar con una mujer?. Y todas las veces que él no le había creído y solo había pensado que era un pervertido salido que no podría satisfacerse nunca, no necesitando la pasión en su vida...

Sin embargo, en aquellos momentos, no querría estar en ninguna otra parte, no querría estar con ninguna otra persona que no fuera Sunako allí, en aquella habitación, sobre aquella cama, acariciando con la mano que no estaba enterrada en su largo cabello su pierna, aquella pierna que se había colocado sobre su cadera y que le permitía hundirse aun más en su cuerpo.

Mía. Mía.¡Mía!, parecía gritar cada vez que descendía, agachando la cabeza hasta dejar la frente contra la de ella, viéndola perderse de nuevo, con aquella sombra que se colocaba ante sus ojos mientras su liberación se acercaba, arrastrándolo con ella, notando como todos sus músculos se tensaban.

Su columna se transformó en mantequilla cuando sintió un temblor intenso de placer descendiendo por su espalda hasta llegar a la parte interna de sus piernas, sin ni siquiera notar el sudor que los bañaba, olvidado ya hacía mucho la lluvia en el exterior. Cuando ella lo aferró, arqueándose de nuevo en la cama, Kyouhei se permitió ir, acallando un gemido agónico apretando los dientes, notando como el placer lo hacía temblar, lo rodeaba y lo sacaba de su propia mente, alzándolo y soltándolo desde lo alto, dejándolo caer.

Aun temblando, abriendo los ojos, tratando de recobrar aliento, vió como Sunako parecía haber pasado por una experiencia parecida, aun más perdida que él e, inclinándose de nuevo, le dejó un beso sobre la frente.

-¿Estás bien?-le susurró, en la intimidad del cuarto.

-Sí, estoy bien-le aseguró ella, dirigiéndole una sonrisa tímida pero satisfecha.

Por unos momentos, se permitió que esta cargara con todo su peso, sabiendo que era fuerte y que podría con ello, pero acabó por hacerse a un lado, arrastrándola entre sus brazos, dejando que descansara la cabeza contra su pecho.

Ninguno de los dos pareció saber bien que decir después de aquello, pero tampoco tuvieron la necesidad de romper el silencio, así que Sunako solo se permitió cerrar los ojos mientras los dedos de Kyouhei seguían peinándole el cabello lentamente, llevándola a un estado de duermevela que se la llevó rápido, necesitando descanso.

…..

Había pensado que soñar con un beso con la criatura radiante había sido mucho pero, después de lo que había pasado en aquella habitación,¿cómo podía llamarle a eso?.¿Cómo se iba a comportar?. No tenía ni idea y, en aquellos momentos, mientras despertaba, tampoco le importó, notando como alguien frotaba su piel con una toalla húmeda y caliente.

Abriendo los ojos, comprobó que se trataba de Kyouhei que, vestido solo con sus pantalones, le estaba limpiando las piernas y el estómago.

-Leí en algún sitio que a las mujeres les reconforta esto después de...ya sabes-murmuró este, consiguiendo doblar una de las piernas de ella para lavar su centro.

Sunako saltó, más por la impresión que por sentir malestar, pero lo dejó hacer, sintiendo el cuerpo deliciosamente cansado y no solo sudoroso y pesado como cuando había cogido el resfriado, llevándose una mano a la frente para asegurarse de que su fiebre en verdad había comenzado a retirarse y no solo era su imaginación.

-¿No te lo he pegado?-le preguntó a este, observándole con atención, pareciendo que el cuerpo de este estaba bien.

-No. Estoy perfectamente.¿No has oído eso de que los chicos guapos no se enferman?.

-Te he cuidado estando enfermo-le recordó ella, disfrutando extrañamente de la intimidad, observándole sin que sangrados nasales o la brillantez la agitara.

Suponía que, tras lo que habían hecho, no volvería a pasar por ello.

-Bueno...eso seria porque tendría bajas las defensas.

Sunako sonrió, pero no comentaron nada más.

…..

Después de aquello, los chicos llegaron y Kyouhei aseguró que Sunako se estaba recuperando sin problemas. Estos, impresionados porque hubiera hecho bien su trabajo, fueron a verla y comprobaron que, efectivamente, esta lucia mejor color, se había cambiado de ropa y se había tomado sus medicinas después de comer.

Poco tiempo después, pudo levantarse de la cama y no tardó demasiado en volver a hacer las tareas.

Los chicos sospechaban que algo habría ocurrido en su ausencia, ya que Sunako no parecía tener problemas alrededor de Kyouhei, este ya no le ordenaba como si fuera su criada y cada dos por tres estaba metido en la cocina con ella, conversando mientras ella cocinaba.

Desde luego la estampa parecía la de un matrimonio de recién casados.

-¿Qué habrá pasado mientras estábamos fuera?-preguntó Yuki, apoyado en la mesa baja del salón, sentado en el suelo frente a los otros dos.

-¿Kyouhei se habrá rendido a sus deseos de hombre aprovechando que no estábamos para quedarse con Sunako y ni siquiera nos lo ha contado?-preguntó Ranmaru, sentado de lado en uno de los sillones.

-Sea lo que sea, es bueno. La atmósfera que hay ahora entre ellos es relajada, agradable... Intentemos no hacer nada por estropearla-les sugirió Takenaga, bajando la voz al ver que Sunako se acercaba con unas tazas de té, con Kyouhei unos pasos más atrás.

Esta lucia su ropa habitual, pero había recogido su cabello en una coleta, dejando su rostro al descubierto y se había recogido el flequillo con unas horquillas, dejando bien visibles aquellos ojos violeta que parecían brillar. El rubio, como siempre, parecía caminar con desgana, pero no perdía a esta de vista y su semblante se suavizaba cuando lo hacía.

Algo no le quedó claro a Ranmaru con eso de ``no hacer nada por estropear la atmósfera´´, porque cuando tuvo a Sunako cerca, tras dejar la bandeja sobre la mesa, la cogió por la muñeca hasta tenerla sentada sobre él, abrazada contra su cuerpo.

-¿Qué te ha pasado, querida princesa, para que parezcas brillar de esta manera?.

Sunako lo miró con mala cara, pero no le sangró la nariz ni saltó, tratando de matarlo. Solo intentó desembarazarse de sus brazos. Pero Kyouhei fue más rápido. En dos zancadas, llegó junto al sillón, cogió el brazo de esta y la liberó, encerrándola contra su cuerpo mientras le faltaba poco para lanzarle puñales por los ojos a Ranmaru.

-¡¿No te han enseñado a no tocar lo que es de otras personas?!-le gritó este, molesto, mientras ella solo permanecía inmóvil, mirando hacía arriba para poder verle la cara.

-¿Y desde cuando Sunako es tuya?-preguntó Takenaga.

El sonrojo en el rostro de ambos fue más que notable y los 3 chicos pusieron esa cara cómplice que solían poner cuando algo de ellos dos salia, como si solo así ya se hubieran enterado de todo.

-Voy a por algo de picar-dijo Sunako, casi corriendo a la cocina.

-Y...y yo voy a por un manga de mi habitación-dijo el rubio, dirigiéndose hacía arriba.

Sin embargo, Yuki, Takenaga y Ranmaru seguían mirándolos con aquellas sonrisillas en sus caras, sabiendo que no podrían engañarlos. No comentaron nada, pero tanto Sunako como Kyouhei supieron que se enterarían de una forma u otra, más tarde o más temprano.

``Bueno...mejor que sea tarde´´,pensaron ambos.

**FIN**

**¡Aggggg!.¡Me duelen los dedos!. Llevo escribiendo este fic todo el día y ahora mismo son las 1:57 de la mañana porque mañana es lunes y quería subirlo cuando vaya a la biblioteca. **

**No tenía claro cual final seria más adecuado para esta historia, así que simplemente he dejado un final abierto, que siempre me viene bien por si se me ocurre hacer alguna otra a partir de este punto y porque, como casi todas las historias de este tipo, no suelen tener un final bien definido.**

**Me gustaría comentar con vosotros una cosa de la que me percaté en el manga y es la siguiente: Creo que habré leído sobre uno hallowe San Valentín hasta el capitulo 130 que voy pero, cuando presentan a los protagonistas, siempre pone que tienen 15 años y yo no he visto que celebren ni un puñetero cumpleaños.**

**¡¿Qué pasa aquí?!.¡¿Tienen el secreto de la inmortalidad y no quieren compartirlo con el resto de los humanos o estos ya son como las mujeres pasados sus 30, que empiezan a quitarse años?!. Realmente alucine viendo como pasaba el tiempo y todos seguían hasta en las mismas clases.**

**Por unos momentos, me sentí como si estuviera viendo The Simpson, que tampoco envejecen nunca ni cambien de clase, por muchas fechas señaladas que celebren en distintos capítulos.**

**Si alguien sabe porqué pasa eso, que me lo explique, por favor.**

**A parte de eso, creo que no tengo nada más que comentar a parte de que espero que os haya gustado el fic, que el lemon no os haya resultado muy fuerte y, si Ochiidisco lee esto, que sepas que el fic de fate sobre Alejandro Magno y su master se me resiste más de lo que creía pero, viendo a este primero, parece que lo va a reventar. Recuerda ese mini capitulo de manga que me pasaste con todos los personajes de la empresa donde salen en las aguas termales. ¡Es que se lo va a cargar, por muchos 15 minutos de preparación previa que le de!.**

**Bueno, con esto me despido hasta el próximo fic.**

**Manteneos sanos y nos seguimos leyendo.**


End file.
